


Roses vs. Violets

by omnisan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, Tex is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Command sends a new soldier to Blood Gultch and an interesting turn of events takes place.





	Roses vs. Violets

“Are we expecting something from command?” Simmons asked. 

“How the hell should I know?” Grif replied. 

The two watched as a Hornet briefly landed in the middle of the canyon before taking off again. All was silent, then a head popped up from behind a hill. The red-orange armor stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Who's that guy?” Grif questioned. “And why is he coming this way?” 

“I don't know. Let's see if Sarge knows anything.” 

 

“Backup? I didn't call for any backup. We've got the situation under control!” Sarge yelled. 

“Well, whoever that is, they're wearing red, so they can't be that bad, right?” 

“Um, hi. This is red base, right? I mean, of course it is, it's red.” 

Three sets of eyes stared at the new soldier, who stood there cursing under their breath at how stupid they thought sounded. It only took a moment before they realized no one had spoken a word. 

“Hello?” 

“It's a girl.” Grif said, stating the obvious. 

“What in Sam Hill is a girl doing here?” Sarge asked. 

“Command sent me here.” The girl said.

“Why?” Simmons now asked.

“I, uh, have the passion but not the talent.” 

“Huh. Well I guess you could be worse, like Grif. Welcome to the team, missy.” Sarge said. “Say, what's your name, anyways?” 

“Harkin, sir. Scarlett Harkin.” 

The three looked between each other for a brief moment. 

“Men, she's perfect. You should learn something from her.” 

A chorus of 'what’ rang out as the three soldiers questioned Sarge and how he formed that idea. 

“She said she doesn't even know how to fight, how do we learn something from her?” 

“Grif, where's Donut?”

“He's in the base, sir.” Simmons answered. 

“Donut! Get your butt out here on the double!” 

A man in pink armor ran out of the base to meet up with the others, stopping when he saw the new soldier. 

“Donut, this is Harkin. She's our new recruit from Command. I want you to show her around the base while these two clean the Jeep.” 

Grif and Simmons groaned.

“Yes sir.” Donut saluted. “Boy, is it nice to have a new teammate.” 

 

“They have a new recruit.” Church said as he watched the Reds through the scope on his sniper rifle. 

“Lemme see that thing.” Tucker said, promptly taking it out of Church's hands. 

“Hey wh—”

“No, dude, that's a chick.” 

“What?” 

“I know a chick when I see one.” 

Church remained silent. Sometimes it was better to just be quiet, something he wished his teammates would do. Church took this moment to take his sniper back.

“Now this means they have one more person on their team, that's not fair!” Tucker complained. “And it's a chick. Why don't we have a chick.”

Tex glared at him from her spot near Sheila. 

“We have Doc.” Caboose said from somewhere behind them. 

“I told you guys, I'm a pacifist. I'm on no one's team.” He sighed. “If they have a new recruit I should probably give them a checkup before you two do something.” 

“No. Wait. Doc, that's a great idea.” Church said. 

“Uhh, thank you?” 

“We’ll let you go over there if you bring back information for us.” 

“I don't know…” 

“You don't have a choice.” Church stated. 

“Alright alright.” 

 

“Hey Reds! Get out here!” Church yelled from the middle of the canyon.

“What's going on?” Harkin asked. 

“Those Blues are up to something.” Sarge grumbled. “Let's go see what they want.” 

Harkin stayed behind the rest of her team in fear of the unknown. All that was waiting were two Blue guys and one in purple. 

“What do you want Blues!?” Sarge yelled back.

“We don't want anything! Doc needs to do a check-up on your new guy!” 

“Sounds fishy, sir.” Simmons said. 

“You're right.” Sarge said. “What do you want from us, Blues!?”

“We don't want anything! Doc just wants to do his job!” 

“The Doc’s a pacifist. What's he gonna do to us?” Grif asked. 

“Fine! We accept! Doc can come over, but he's going back ASAP!” 

“Okay! Fine!” Church pushed the medic towards the red team. 

“Hi everyone!” Doc said cheerily. 

Sarge grumbled before walking back to the base.

“I guess I should give you a check-up now.” Doc said, looking at Harkin. “Let's go into the base for some privacy.” 

 

“They've been in there for a really long time. You think something bad has happened?” Simmons worried. 

Grif laughed. “Do you like the new girl? Is that why you're worrying so much?” 

“What? No.” 

“Sure.” 

 

“Doc's been over there for a long time.” Tucker said.

“Good. He's doing his job then.” 

“For some reason, I doubt that.” Tucker sighed.

 

“Well, your physical is all done. You seem to be fit for duty. Why are you here anyways?” Doc asked. 

“Command sent me here because I need more training.” 

“Okay. I'm not sure what else to ask you, so I guess I'll get going now.” 

Doc took his leave, returning to the Blue base. As soon as Harkin went upstairs, the guys surrounded her with questions. 

“Are you okay?” Simmons asked.

“You didn't reveal any of our secret plans, did you?” Sarge questioned. 

“Secret plans? I don't know what that means, I just got here. Doc was really nice. I'm fine.” 

“Alright. I'm going to get back to work on Lopez.” 

“Who's Lopez?” 

“He's out robot butler.” Grif laughed. 

“Grif! He's not a butler! He's our mechanic!” Sarge yelled. 

“Yeah, but he's broken.” 

“He's not broken, Grif, he just speaks Spanish.” Simmons corrected him. “We just can't understand him.” 

“I know Spanish.” Harkin said. 

“Hah, that's what Donut said too.” Grif laughed. 

“Well, I can have you try to talk to him.” Sarge said. “This way.”

 

“Command sent her here for more training.” Doc explained.

“That's it?” Church asked. “Just training? So you're saying she's a worse fighter than the rest of us?” 

“No, that's what you said. I just told you she's here for training.” Doc corrected him.

“Either way, I don't think we have much to worry about.” 

“Hey Doc, was she cute?” Tucker ran over. 

“Ignore him.” Church groaned. 

 

Harkin was deep in conversation with Lopez while the others watched in amazement. None of them ever thought Lopez was capable of laughing, true laughing, but that bubble was popped. Harkin giggled, stealing a glance at her teammates before saying something else to Lopez. 

“I think they're talking about us.” Simmons said. 

“I agree. If only we knew what they were saying.” Sarge thought out loud.

“I don't think I want to know.” Grif added. 

When Harkin finally ended the conversation and walked over, Sarge wanted to know what they talked about. 

“I’m not sure if I should say.” 

“I am the leader on red team. You will tell me what I want to know without fail.” 

“Yes sir. Lopez said he hates all of you because you break everything he builds.” 

“And the laughing?” 

“He told me what Donut said to him once. Donut doesn't know what he's even saying. Permission to state my opinion?” 

“Permission granted.”

“Donut should stop talking to Lopez.” 

“I agree!” Sarge said. “From now on, you will be our translator!” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“I have called you out here today because you all need more training.” Sarge said as he paced back and forth in front of his team. 

“As if we're ever going to need to know how to.” Grif groaned.

“I heard that! You can start by doing laps around the base!” 

“Aw come on!”

“Start running private!”

With a sigh, Grif left the group as the others grabbed guns. 

“Lopez set up some targets for you to practice shooting.” 

Harkin watched as Simmons picked a target, aimed, and shot. At least he could hit the target. Donut followed suit, though barely hitting the target. Harkin could tell Sarge was watching her, so she followed her teammates and fired the gun. Except she missed. Well, sort of. The only thing she ended up hitting was Grif, instantly downing him.

“Oh my God.” She panicked.

“Harkin! That was a perfect shot! Keep up the good work!” 

She was confused. Good work? She just shot a teammate. Her armor beeped to alert her of her rapid heart rate and increasing body temperature. 

“I'll see if he's okay.” Simmons sighed. 

“I think I should come too.” Harkin said quietly, following Simmons. 

“Ow my leg.” Grif moaned on the ground. 

“Grif, are you okay? I'm really sorry. It was an accident.” Harkin spat out.

Simmons looked him over. “I'm no medic, but I think he'll be fine.” 

“I'm not fine.” Grif moaned. 

“Hey guys.” Donut said. “Is Grif okay? Sarge said I could take care of him if he's seriously hurt. More one on one time with my friend.” 

“Suddenly I feel so much better.” Grif said as he got to his feet. 

 

“You hear that? Gunshots. They might be preparing an attack.” Church said. 

“Or practicing.” 

“Yeah, to attack us.” 

“Well they stopped now, so they either ran out of bullets or killed someone.” Tucker denoted. 

“Everyone, just be prepared!”

 

“Harkin, what are you doing up here by yourself? Everyone else is asleep.” 

“I'm fine.” She replied, sniffling one last time. “I mean…” 

Harkin let her sentence fall into silence, something that normally didn't make Simmons uncomfortable, but this time it did. He wasn't prepared to find her like this, nor did he even know how to go about it. To top it off, she had her helmet off. No one else ever did that.

“Um…do you want to talk about it?” 

She swung her legs back and forth over the ledge from where she sat, silent for a moment. This made Simmons even more uncomfortable. 

“I don't think I should be here.” 

Simmons shifted where he stood. “Why do you think that?”

“Maybe I'm just not cut out for this.” She sighed. 

“Because you shot Grif?” 

Harkin nodded. To her surprise, Simmons sat down next to her, looking across the canyon. Her eyes flicked to his helmet before returning to the canyon as well. 

“Sarge loves it when Grif gets hurt. And Grif’s fine anyways. Don't feel bad about it. Mistakes happen, and statistically, a lot more are going to happen.” 

The corners of Harkin's lips turned up, showing signs of the faintest smile. Leaning back to look at the sky, her hand brushed Simmons’ hand, both of them pulling away. With a quick apology, she quickly put her helmet back on to hide the growing blush on her face. 

“You should probably get to bed soon.” Simmons said, quickly excusing himself. 

Harkin knew she should sleep, but how could she now?

 

“Harkin! Take Donut with you and teach him some Spanish with Lopez!” 

“Yes sir.” 

“I thought my Spanish was good. Guess I'm a little rusty.” Donut said, running up next to her.

Harkin couldn't help but yawn. It was hard enough falling asleep somewhere new, let alone being unable to sleep because your brain couldn't stop replaying the same moment over and over. Lopez greeted Harkin as she approached the Jeep, disregarding Donut altogether. Harkin explained the situation to Lopez, followed by another yawn. 

Together, the two spent a lot of time correcting Donut on his silly mistakes, and he finally re-learned a few things. Harkin found herself pausing to yawn again, and Donut took notice of it.

“Did you even sleep at all, Harkin? I've never seen someone more tired than Grif and he's always tired.” 

“I struggled to fall asleep. It's…different here.” She yawned again.

“Is that all? If something's on your mind, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets.” 

Harkin stopped to look at him. “How do you even know?” 

“I'm really good at reading people. But I won't bother you if you don't want to talk about it.” 

Harkin was silent for a moment, sighing. “I…don't know how to put it.” She laughed.

“Well, I'm all ears, even if you speak gibberish.” 

“I feel a way…” Harkin began, trailing off to find the right words.

“Oh no, is it that time? I know Grif's secret stash of cookies.” 

Harkin giggled. “No, but thank you. What I mean to say is…my heart…I think…Simmons…” 

“Dios mio.” Lopez said, shaking his head. 

“I think I get it.” Donut said. “You think you like Simmons.” 

Harkin nodded. She was never good with words, especially ones regarding her feelings. Thankfully Donut got the hint. 

“I could help you.” Donut said.

“Help me?” 

“You know…I can be a matchmaker for you two.” 

“I don't know Donut. I think I should just forget about it.” 

 

“Hey, did command really only send you? No real food? I'm sick of eating these MREs.” Grif complained as Harkin walked into the base. 

“Sorry, just me.” 

Grif groaned, grabbing several bags and tossing one to Simmons. “What kind do you want Harkin?” 

“I don't care. They all taste the same.” 

“Finally someone agrees with me!” 

“Then why do you hoard the dessert ones?” Simmons asked. 

“Because no one stops me.” Grif deadpanned.

Donut trotted in, taking an MRE and a seat with everyone else. For the first time, Harkin saw her teammates faces as they ate, her heart beating quicker when her eyes passed over Simmons. He was cute, even if…

“Oh, Simmons donated parts of his body to keep Grif alive. That's why he's got metal and Grif has two different skin tones.” Donut informed. 

Harkin blushed when Simmons looked at her. Why was it always when she took off her helmet? 

“I think it looks cool.” She mumbled. 

“Did…did you just say Simmons looks cool?” Grif asked. “Great. Now he's gonna have an even bigger ego.” 

“Yeah, I like it.” Harkin squeaked out, awkward from the situation.

It was Simmons’ turn to turn as red as his armor and look away from her eyes. Donut gave an inconspicuous thumbs up underneath the table, signaling she did well in that situation. 

“Why are you all sitting around like babies in here? We have things to do, people!” Sarge yelled, ordering them to finish their meals.

They in fact did not have anything to do.

 

“They hang out a lot, don't you think?” 

Grif slowly turned to his friend in realization. “You do like her.”

“No. I was just making an observation.” Simmons pointed out.

“Whatever. As long as it keeps Donut away from me, I don't care.” 

“Hey guys!” Donut said cheerily.

“Oh great.” Grif groaned. “What do you want?” 

“Harkin wants to learn how to use the sniper.”

“So why don't you help her?” Grif asked. 

“I have to clean up the base!” 

“We aren't even going to fight anyone, it's pointless.” Grif groaned. 

“Grif!” Sarge came out of nowhere. “We have to always be prepared for war! Simmons, go help Harkin while I shoot Grif.” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

Harkin was busy cleaning the guns from previous use. Sarge wanted to be prepared for anything at all times and she just wanted to be busy. There really wasn't a lot to do, so it was hard to remain busy. Napping and eating all the time like Grif wasn't her style. 

She picked up the sniper, carefully cleaning it, despite it being nearly untouched. Someone cleared their throat behind her, startling her. Turning around to see Simmons and only Simmons, her heart raced. 

“Donut said you wanted help using the sniper?” 

“He did?” Harkin wondered why Donut would say such a thing, then she remembered. “Oh, that's right. I did want help. Are…are you going to help me?” 

“I'll grab some ammo and meet you in front of the base, okay?” 

Harkin nodded, skipping out with the sniper in her hands. She was nervous but it was different now. 

“Ok here's some ammo. I'll tell you how to load it.” 

Harkin put her stay thoughts away to listen to Simmons’ instructions. Step by step, she was able to get the sniper loaded and ready to shoot.

“You see those rocks? Try aiming for them.” 

“How do I make it zoom?” 

“Press the black button.” 

Harkin made a quiet noise as she pressed the button and everything seemed so much closer. She aimed for her target, steadied herself, and took a shot. A mark in the center of the rock revealed her perfect aim. 

“Oh my god.” Harkin gasped. “Simmons look! I did it!” 

“Wow, you really did.” 

Out of sheer happiness, Harkin stepped to the side and hugged Simmons, only to stop and realize what she had done. She backed up, looking at the ground and muttered an apology. 

 

“Aw aren't they cute together.” Donut hummed. 

“I thought you were cleaning.” Grif said.

“Back to cleaning!” 

 

“Shit.” Church cursed.

“What is it now?” Tucker groaned. 

“They trained the new guy to—”

Tucker interrupted, “Girl.” 

“They trained the new girl to use the sniper.” 

“Maybe you should get lessons.” 

“Maybe we can be friends with her!” Caboose said excitedly.

“Both of you, shut up.” Church said. 

Tex sighed. “You know I could just go see what they're doing.” 

 

“I keep messing up!” Harkin paced back and forth.

“You're making progress.” Donut said, trying to convince her. 

Harkin sat down, deflated. “I should just give up.”

“No! You have to keep trying! I know everything will work out in the end.” 

“How do you know that, Donut?” Harkin took off her helmet, revealing a frown.

“You just have to trust me.” 

 

“So.” 

“So what?” 

“How was it?” Grif asked.

“How was what?” 

“You know.”

Grif was getting it Simmons’ last nerve. “No, I don't know.” 

“She hugged you.” 

“No.” 

“Uh, yeah. I saw it with my own two eyes.” 

Simmons remained silent. He didn't want to be having this conversation, especially with Grif. 

“Why don't you just tell her you like her?” 

“It's not that easy Grif!”

“Actually, it is.” 

“Not when…you don't know how to talk to girls.” 

“Wow, you really are a hopeless nerd.” 

“Thanks, Grif.” Simmons said sarcastically. 

 

Harkin let the days pass with little interaction between her and Simmons. It was almost unbearable to be in the same room with him at times. Instead, she tried to focus on training. That meant more weapon practice, more physical fitness, and fewer thoughts of Simmons. She woke up earlier, trained longer, and went to bed later. Sarge commended her for always working so hard. 

“I'm going to go on a run.”

“But you didn't finish your juice.” Donut called after her. 

Stuck in the box canyon, sun blazing all the time, everyone's armor's cooling unit was always running. Harkin had noticed hers struggling to keep her cool, yet ran on anyways. When she was feeling warm, she ignored it. Feeling hot, she also ignored it, only realizing too late she should've stopped sooner. She blacked out in the middle of the canyon. 

 

“Is she going to be alright?” 

“I had to remove her armor, but she should be okay. Her temperature is going down, but she took a nasty fall.” 

“Hmm. Alright, thanks Doc. Let me know when she wakes up.” 

“Will do.” 

 

“Where's Harkin?” Sarge asked. 

“Running.” 

“Still?” 

“She hasn't come back yet so…” 

 

Harkin rolled her head to the side, a hand shooting up to rub her eyes. She didn't remember going to sleep and her body had a dull ache. When she finally opened her eyes and scanned the room, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see someone in purple standing near, watching her. Instinctively, her hands went to her hip for her magnum, but all the felt was her own skin. 

“Oh good, you're—”

Harkin interrupted with a blood curdling scream, startling everyone in the base. Church was first at the scene, followed by Tucker and Caboose. Even Tex showed up. Harkin had pushed herself against the wall, breathing heavy in the presence of so many Blues. 

“What do you want from me?” She huffed. 

“We don't want anything.” Church said.

“I can think of something.” Tucker mumbled.

“You passed out in the middle of the canyon while running due to overheating. Your armor cooling system must've broken, so I had to remove it before it did any more harm.” Doc explained. 

“Can we be friends?” Caboose asked. 

“Caboose, shut up.” 

“I want to go home.” Harkin uttered quietly. 

“I don't think we can let you do that.” Church said. 

A chorus of 'what’ rang out from nearly everyone in the room. 

“I want to talk to you.” 

 

“Have you guys seen Harkin?” Donut asked. 

“No, she's been gone like all day.” Grif replied.

“Maybe something's wrong.” Donut suggested. 

“You think it's got something to do with the Blues?” Simmons asked. 

“It has been awfully quiet over there.” Grif pointed out. 

“What do you think, Sarge?” 

“I think we need to investigate!” 

 

“What's your real name?” 

“Scarlett Harkin.” 

“No, I mean, your code name.” 

“I don't have one? People just call me—”

“Are you a freelancer?” 

“A what?” 

Church hummed. “Why did command really send you here?” 

“I need more training before I can go back to fight the war.” 

“That—that’s really it? Nothing with freelancers or…aliens or something?” 

“I don't even…”

Church groaned. There really was nothing special about Harkin’s arrival. 

“Someone watch her. I need to go think.” 

“Oh I'll watch her.” Tucker volunteered as everyone else left. “Hey.” 

Harkin simply stared at him. 

“You seeing anyone?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You know, anyone catch your eye?” 

“Uh…” 

“We could—” 

“Not you.” 

Tucker deflated. “Caboose it's your turn!” 

“Oh boy I love making friends.” 

 

“Get in the puma, boys. We're gonna so save Harkin.” 

“I'll just stay at the base in case something happens here.” Donut said. 

The three were off to the other side of the canyon, stopping a safe distance away from Blue base and their tank. Simmons mounted the turret, ready for any attacks while Sarge did the talking. 

“Blues! You have something of ours!” 

“You can have her back!” Tucker yelled. 

“That's not how a negotiation works! What do you want in return?” 

“Uh…what do you have?” Church asked.

“Grif has a secret cookie stash.” Simmons said.

“Hey!” 

“We'll take all your cookies.” Tucker sniffled. 

“Deal!” Sarge said, despite Grif's bemoaning. 

Within the hour, cookies were exchanged for Harkin, who was hastily pushed out of the blue base with a box full of her armor. Surrounded by reds and blues, she felt naked without her armor on. 

“Grif, get out. You're walking back.” Sarge ordered.

“Why me?” 

Sarge pointed his shotgun at Grif, who jumped out immediately. Sarge took the driver's seat to let Harkin ride shotgun. 

“Now, let's go home.” 

 

“Harkin, you're back!” 

“Donut!” 

Harkin's face lit up to see her friend, whom she rushed over to to hug. Despite only being away from red base for a day, it felt so much longer. 

“What happened to your armor?” 

“What happened entirely?” Sarge butted in. 

Harkin's smile faded and she stared at the ground. “I acted irresponsibly and hurt myself. That's how the Blues found me, sir. My armor's cooling system broke and I overheated and passed out.” 

Grif finally walked in, panting heavily from the walk back to the base. He took his usual spot next to Simmons and joined the conversation.

“Give me your armor,” Sarge said. “I’ll fix it for you.” 

“Will you fix mine too?” Grif asked. 

“No. Now Harkin, I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. We can't have you getting hurt again.” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“Have you confessed your love to her yet?” Grif asked. 

“No. And I'm not going to.” 

“Why not?” 

“She hugged Donut when we got back.” Simmons pouted. 

“They're friends though.” 

“Harkin talks to Donut more than the rest of us combined.” 

“So?” 

“So they clearly have something going on.” 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Grif sighed. “Donut!” 

From somewhere else in the base, Donut let them know he was coming. Finally, he skipped over to them.

“What's up guys?” 

“Are you an Harkin dating?” Grif laughed, “It sounds so far-fetched when I say it out loud.” 

Donut laughed. “No, we're just really good friends. She's got her eyes on someone though.” 

“See Simmons.” Grif said, elbowing his side.

“That doesn't mean it's me.” 

“Well if it's not Donut and clearly not me, I'd highly doubt it's Sarge, and Lopez would be…weird.” 

Donut nodded, confirming Grif's logic for once.

“So…it is me?” Simmons asked in disbelief, fumbling with his own words. “I-I don't even know how to talk to her.” 

“You've talked to her before, idiot.” 

“Not about this. What am I supposed to do?”

 

Harkin enjoyed spending her evenings before bed alone at the top of the base. It gave her time to think and to relax, even though she had more than enough time during the day. 

The faint sound of footsteps and the clearing of a throat caught her attention, making Harkin turn her head to see Simmons. She inhaled sharply and put on a smile.

“Hi Simmons.” 

“Hi. Can I, um, join you?” 

“Sure.” 

All of this was highly unexpected. It was more odd when he sat next to her, his armored body a stark contrast to her unarmored body as Sarge was still repairing hers. To Harkin's delight, Simmons removed his helmet and gave her a small smile. He seemed nervous, more so than usual, but Harkin was now too. Simmons was cute and she was weak. 

“How are you?” He asked. 

“I'm good. How about you?” 

“Also well. Uh…” He shifted again. 

Harkin's expression changed. Something seemed wrong. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“I just…I have to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” Harkin looked into his eyes with concern. 

“IjustwantyoutoknowIlikeyou.” 

Harkin sat there blinking as the words processed in her brain. Soon enough, a blush the color of his armor covered her face. Quickly, Harkin looked away.

“I like you too.” She said meekly. 

“Really?” 

She nodded, quickly looking at him to smile. Her heart was beating out of her chest. From somewhere behind them, a single voice called out.

“Kiss her!” 

Turning their heads, they saw Grif, Donut, and Sarge watching them from the stairs, Sarge promptly smacking the back of Grif's head. 

“Leave them alone, numbnuts. Get back to bed.” 

It took no time with Sarge on them before Harkin and Simmons were alone again. The two of them stole glances with smiles on their faces. 

“Can I?” Simmons asked. 

“What?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Harkin nodded. And waited. 

“I've never kissed a girl before.” Simmons confessed. 

Harkin took the initiative, pulling Simmons closer and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, they both lingered close to each other. 

“Maybe coming here wasn't so bad after all.”


End file.
